


Candy

by KillerKayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Fanfic, Random & Short, Texting, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKayne/pseuds/KillerKayne
Summary: Short and random. Also poorly written.
Gabe wants his candy!





	

Monday Evening

(7:44) Sam: Where are you?

(7:46) Gabe: Nowhere :)

(7:46) Sam: Gabe seriously

(7:47) Gabe: Fine. I'm at the candy shop

(7:48) Sam: I told you to lay off the candy!

(7:49) Gabe: I told you to lay off the salad Samquatch so hah!

(7:51) Sam: Come home now

(7:51) Sam: I'm serious

(7:52) Gabe: Miss this sweet ass ;)

(7:54) Sam: It'll be the only sweet thing in this house for weeks ;)

(7:56) Gabe: NO FAIR :(

(7:58) Sam: I said no candy

Tuesday Morning

(9:21) Sam: Where the hell are you!?

(9:37) Gabe: I can not live without candy

(9:39) Sam: Well I can't live without you

(9:40) Sam: Come home

(9:40) Sam: I have a chocolate bar 

(9:41) Gabe: Coming! :D

At the Apartment

“So where were you all night Gabe?” Sam asked turning to look at Gabriel who was eating his chocolate bar and staring at the TV.  
“Café is open 24/7”   
“You slept in a café!?” Gabe just shrugged finishing up his candy. “Can I have some more?”  
“No.”  
Gabe glared at Sam and bolted out the apartment laughing leaving a shocked Sam who was still sitting on the couch. Gabe quick sent a text to Sam once he was outside the apartment building.

(10:43) Gabe: Going to the candy shop. See you tonight Sammy :)

(10:45) Sam: Don't call me Sammy

(10:46) Gabe: :P


End file.
